The present invention relates to a motor control device with the use of a digital servo system.
As a control device for a motor such as a D.C. motor or a brushless motor, for example, a Hall motor, use is often made of an analog type servo system, but such analog system has comparatively large power loss in circuit and also comparatively large heat generation caused by the loss, and further has a temperature drift or the like of an operating point, so that it tends to be deteriorated in stability.